


Doctor Who 1

by Nameless_Hanna



Series: Marvelous Smuts [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hardcore, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: اگه تو کامپنین (همراه) مستر بودی چی میشد؟وقتی که مچ مسترو درحال اغوا کردن دکتر می بینی و ازت میخواد کمکش کنی و تو از خدا خواسته قبول میکنی:)اسمات دکتر و مستر و تو
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master/You
Series: Marvelous Smuts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516994
Kudos: 10





	Doctor Who 1

  
**Imagine: being the Master's companion**

زندگی مذخرف و بی ارزشتو مدتیه دیگه پشت سر گذاشتی

فقط کار،خوردن و خواب

احساس میکردی مثل یه حیوون زندگی میکنی

ولی از وقتی سر و کله ی این موجود روانی و خطرناک که به خودش میگه «مستر» پیدا شده دیگه همچین حسی نداشتی

دیگه زخمای عمیق و منظم رو دستات دارن خوب میشن و چند ماهه بهشون اضافه نشده

مهم نیست که اطراف دنیا می بردت و خلاف میکنه،نه

اصلا برات مهم نیست. بالاخره یه هدف،یه هدفه

حتی اگه گرفتن جون یه سری موجود بی ارزش باشه  
غارت کردن یه کشور باشه. هرچی. تو خوشحال میشی بهش کمک کنی

به خاطر مستر زیر پسرا-و زنا-ی زیادی رفتی،تحقیر شدی زخمی شدی  
اما تو زندگیت هیچ وقت انقدر شاد نبودی

به جز کسایی که مستر ازت خواسته اغواشون کنی، زیر خودش هم رفتی

اولین دفعه ها خیلی ترسیدی

چون تو زندگی بی ثمرت سکس نداشته بودی هیچ وقت

فکر کن یه باکره ای و اولین بارت هاردکوره

پس همیشه به خودت میگی که حق داشتی وحشت کنی، پس بعد از یه هفته نفرت از خودت و سلف هارم، قبول کردی که ناامیدی و سرشکستگی نیستی برا مسترت

کسی انقد براش خوب نبوده  
شاید اینو خودش شخصا نگه ولی می دونی  
****

رفته بودی بیرون به دستور مستر

مطمئن بودی فقط فرستادت دنبال نخود سیاه

این دفعه حتی حسشو نداشت بهت یه دلیل نسبتا منطقی تحویل بده

تو این سرما همینطوری دور خودت می چرخی مث بیخانمانا

دستاتو کردی تو جیبت ولی باز یخ زدن

تو دلت خودت میگی فاک ات عمرا بیرون بمونم  
یه جوراییم خیلی کنجکاوی بدونی هدفش ازین دک کردنت چیه

پس آروم برمیگردی سمت تاردیس

درو طوری باز میکنی که نشنون صداتو

صداهای گنگی می شنوی

یواش رو نوک پاهات دنبال میکنی

مرکز تاردیسو دور میزنی و بالاخره صدای پچ پچ بلندتر میشه

صحنه ای که میبینی باعث میشه سرعت ضربان قلبت دوبرابر بشه

میبینی که مستر دکترو بین خودش و دیوار گیر انداخته

دکتر کت و جاکتش تنش نیست که این لخت ترین حالتیه که ازش دیدی

کرواتش هم نیست و دکمه های بالایش بازن و پوست بی موی سینه ش معلومه

گوشاتو تیز میکنی تا بشنوی چی میگه مستر

از رو چیزایی که می شنوی و می بینی، می فهمی که مستر داره سعی میکنه دکترو اغوا کنه که باهاش بخوابه

و دکتر دستاشو رو کمر (hips) مستر گذاشته و هلش میده،ولی خیلی ضعیف طوری که مستر یه سانت بیشتر دور نمیشه ازش

مستر بین کلماتش بوسه های کوچولو و سافت میذاره رو گوش و گردن دکتر

ته دلت یه کمی حسودیت میشه چون مستر هیچ وقت انقد مهربون نبوده باهات  
اما این صحنه خیلی هاته، حس میکنی کل بدنت داره داغ میشه

مستر لباشو میکشه سمت سینه ی دکتر و میگه«یالا، آخرین فرصتته دکتر. زود باش تا دختره برنگشته..»

بدت میاد و اخم میکنی، ولی نفستو حبس میکنی تا حتی با صدای نفسات متوجهت نشن و ادامه بدن

دکتر چشماشو سفت بسته و ناله میکنه. نفسشو تند از بینیش میده بیرون و میگه«مستر...»

دستاش دیگه مسترو هل نمیدن، یکیشون میره رو باسنش و یکیشون تو موهای مستر گره میخوره تا سرشو محکمتر بچسبونه به خودش

قشنگ میتونی هیجان زده شدن مسترو ببینی. معلومه این بیشتر تایدیه که تاحالا از طرف دکتر گرفته

صدای ملچ ملوچ بوسه هایی که میذاره رو سینه ی دکتر رو می شنوی و خیس شدن خودتو حس میکنی

دکتر چشماشو میبنده و لبشو گاز میگیره تا صداش درنیاد ولی فایده نداره و چند تا آه و ناله ی کوچولو در میرن

روشو اون طرف کرده،طوری که مستر وقتی خودشو بالا میکشه به جای لباش، با فک دکتر رو به رو میشه

اول اونجا رو می بوسه و یه مک آروم میزنه، بعد با انگشتش سرشو می چرخونه تا رو به رو شن

چند ثانیه فقط لباشونو آروم کنار هم نگه میداره،تا وقتی که بالاخره دکتر چشماشو باز میکنه

نفست درجا حبس میشه

نگاهی که تو چشمای دکتره مثل رعد و برق شیرجه میره تو شلوارت

مثل اینکه مستر همینو میخواست، محکم لباشونو رو هم فشار میده و شروع میکنه به بوسیدنش

مستر با مک زدن و گاز گرفتن لبای دکتر، اونو مثل یه آلت موسیقی ماهرانه مینوازه و صداهای قشنگی ازش می کشه بیرون

دستتو میذاری لای پاهات و یواش میکشی روش

فقط یه کم فشار میذاری روش تا از دردش کم کنی بس که هورنی هستی

مستر یهو لباس دکترو جر میده (دکتر ا اعتراض ناله میکنه ولی زیاد گیر نمیده و بیخیالش میشه)

حرکات مستر دارن کم کم اون طوری میشن که تو می شناسیش

بی صبرانه لباس دکترو پرت میکنه و بی وقفه و شلوارشو هم میکشه پایین

مستر جای خوبیو برا این کار انتخاب کرده

یه میز بزرگ اونجاس

دکترو هل میده تا روش دراز بکشه

بعد با کمربند خودش، مچ دست های دکترو بالا سرش به هم مینده

به صورت دکتر نگا میکنی تا عکس العملشو ببینی، فقط هورنی و مضطربه و به نظر ناراضی یا ترسیده نمیاد

باز حسودیت میشه

ولی خب همیشه دکترو هم خیلی کردنی می دیدی پس مشکلی نداری این اتفاق قشنگو تا آخر ببینی😏

مستر شروع میکنه به دراوردن لباسای خودش،و دکتر کل مدت نگاش میکنه و لباش

رو لیس میزنه

مستر یه پوزخند شیطنت آمیز میزنه و زانوهاشو دو طرف کمر دکتر میذاره

خم میشه و دهن بازشو میذاره رو شکم دکتر

کمر دکتر خم میشه و باعث میشه بیشتر بچسبه به زبون مستر

هردو ناله میکنن و تو انگشتات رو کصت محکم تر میشن

مستر دهنشو پایین میبره و هرجایی سر راهشه رو لیس میزنه گاز میگیره

بالاخره دهنش میرسه به جایی که باید باشه😏 رو کیر دکتر که به شدت سیخ شده و از رو شورت سیاه تنگش مشخصه

کیر دکترو از رو پارچه تو دهنش میذاره

اون صحنه رو که می بینی ناخوداگاه بلند ناله میکنی

دستتو محکم میذاری رو دهنت

ولی تازه دیر شده

الان چشمای مستر دقیقا رو تون

مستر درحالی که رو دیک دکتر خیمه زده داره به تو نگاه میکنه!

هولی شت

دستتو از رو دهنت برنمیداری ولی اونیکی لای پاهات بودو میذاری پشت سرت

چهره ی مستر برخلاف چیزی که انتظار داشتی، عصبانی نیست  
بلکه یه لبخند شیطانی رو لباشه

یه نفس عمیق از بینیت می کشی و چشماتو میگردونی رو صورت دکتر. اون گیج تر از اینه که بتونه واکنش درستی نشون بده

هنوز چشماش خمارن و دهنش بازه، لباش سرخ و خیس شده ن

یه دفعه مستر بلند میشه و از رو میز میپره پایین  
«اااه،ا.ت درست سر وقت رسیدی! بیا اینجا که مسترت بهت نیاز داره»

دست لرزونتو از رو دهنت برمیداری  
نمیدونی واقعا داره اینو میگه، یا میخواد جلو بری تا تنبیهت کنه

البته هرکدوم که باشه تو به هر حال اطاعت میکنی. هیچ وقت از مسترت فرار نمیکنی

پاهات مثل ژله شدن از ترس پس با قدم های آروم میری سمتش.

بهش که میرسی، صورتتو تو دستاش میگیره و میگه«اوه اوه دختر کوچولوی من،چرا انقد ترسیدی؟ فقط ازت یه کم کمک میخوام، می فهمی که؟»

یقه تو محکم میکشه سمت خودش، یه نفس تند از سینه ت میپره بیرون. کنار گوشت از لای دندوناش میگه«فقط یادت باشه، دکتر فقط مال منه. بی اجازه ی من بهش دست بزنی دونه دونه انگشتاتو میکنم،» بعد یه لبخند شیرین تو روت میزنه «فهمیدی عزیزم؟»

به محض اینکه سرتو تکون میدی، لباس تو رو هم تو تنت پاره میکنه. پرتش میکنه رو زمین و دستور میده «لخت شو»

بعد خودش میره سمت دکتر و کاری که قبلا مشغولش بودو ادامه میده

درحالی که داری شلوار و جوراباتو درمیاری، نگاش میکنی که بالاخره شورت دکترو درمیاره

کیر دکترو که میبینی دهنت آب میوفته

هنوز یه کم سخته اینطوری لخت شدی، ولی لخت بودن اونا هم باعث میشه حس بهتری داشته باشی

مستر مک محکمی به سر دیک دکتر میزنه، پس وقتی عقب میره یه صدای پاپ بلند میده، «ا.ت، بشین رو صورتش»

تو و دکتر همزمان چشماتون گشاد میشن

زود از شوک میای بیرون و تا مستر عصبانی نشده میری رو میز و پاهاتو دو طرف سینه ی دکتر میذاری

چن ثانیه تو چشمای هم نگا میکنید، تو یه لبخند اکوارد و متاسف بهش میزنی، همون لحظه مستر یه اسپنک بهت میزنه

«همین الان! نمیخوام اون لبای قشنگش بیکار بمونن»

دکتر سرشو تکون میده تا نشونت بده مشکلی نداره، و تو رو زانوهات راه میری و خودتو پایین تر میاری تا کصت دقیقا رو دهنش باشه

بینیش میخوره به بالای کلیتت، وقتی نفسشو تند میده بیرون می فهمی که مستر هم به خوردن دیک دکتر ادامه داده

ثابت وایمیستی تا دکتر هرطور که خودش میتونه ریتمو کنترل کنه

مغزت داره از کار میوفته

وقتی دکتر بالاخره زبونشو روت تکون میده یه نفس صدادار بلند میکشی و چنگ میزنی به موهاش  
خیلی از چیزی که تصور میکردی بهتره!

و وقتی که روت ناله میکنه و لرزششو احساس میکنی میری بهشت و برمیگردی... اوه گاد

یه دفعه یه دستو رو لپ کونت حس میکنی که محکم چنگ زده بهت  
«تکون بخور!»

سریع دستور مسترو اطاعت میکنی و شروع میکنی به تکون داد کمرت و فاکیدن دهن دکتر  
«آره همینطوری گرل... عجب منظره ی جذابی ساختی برام.. »

  
دکتر چند بار که به کلیتت ضربه میزنه میای، همیشه زود میای ولی به این معنی نیست مستر با یه دور دست از سرت برمیداره

دهن دکتر بازه و نفسای داغش که بهت میخوره باعث میشه از الان برای دور دوم آماده شی  
انگشتتو محکم گاز میگیری تا جیغ نزنی... این یکی از بهترین ارگاسم های زندگیت بود

مستر متوجه شده، زبان بدنتو خیلی خوب بلده  
از دیک دکتر فاصله میگیره که باعث میشه دکتر آه بکشه، دستشو میکشه رو ران هات و میگه «حالا برو بشین و فقط از منظره لذت ببر.. میدونم که یه وویر (voyeur) منحرفی.. به خودت دست میزدی وقتی نگامون میکردی نه؟»

میدونی مستر انتظار جواب داره ازت. پس میگی «بله مستر»

«خوووبه... حالا بجنب. میخوام نمایش قشنگی واست بذارم»

سرتو تکون میدی و میشینی رو زمین. طوری که واضح ببینیشون

دیک دکتر قرمز شده طوری که به نظر دردناک میاد... حدست اینه که مستر هی تا لبه ارگاسم می برتش ولی قبل از اینکه برسه عقب میکشه

خودت سرت اومده میدونی چطوره، پس میدونی که یه لذت محشر در انتظار دکتره

نگاهتو از دیک دکتر برمیداری تا صورتشو ببینی، به لطف تو لباش قرمز و باد کرده ن و موهاش به هم ریخته و شلخته شدن.. چشماش

نیمه بازن و نفس نفس میزنه  
فاک عجب صحنه جذابی

تا فکر کردی این صحنه جذابه، مستر پاهای دکترو بالا برد و از هم باز کرد، بعد زبونشو درست گذاشت رو سوراخش

تو هم همزمان با دکتر ناله میکنی

دکتر کمرش خم میشه و دستاش تقلا میکنن از کمربندی که بهمشون بسته آزاد بشن

سرتو خم میکنی تا ببینی دقیقا زبون مستر داره چطور رو سوراخ دکتر حرکت میکنه

انگشتتو میذاری تو دهنت و لیسش میزنی تا خیس شه خودتو انگشت کنی

مستر صاف میشه و درحالی که نوک انگشتشو حرکت میده رو سوراخ تنگ دکتر رو به تو میگه «خودتو آماده کن»

درجا می فهمی منظورش چیه،

با سرش به یه گوشه اشاره میکنی و وقتی نگا میکنی میبینی کیفی که همه سکس توی هاتو توش نگه میداری اونجاس

میری سمتش و دو تا دیلدوی بزرگ که ازشون خوشت میاد درمیاری

و قوطی لوب رو هم درمیاری

رو زمین میشینی، پاهاتو باز میکنی و چشماتو به اون دوتا مردی که کاملا به هم چسبیدن می بری

درحالی که بدن هردوشونو بررسی میکنی یکی از دیلدوها رو با لوب چرب میکنی و می مالیش تا گرم شه،بعد میذاریش رو کصت

همزمان با فرو رفتن دو انگشت مستر تو کون دکتر، تو هم دیلدو رو فشار میدی تو خودت

مستر هیس میکشه و طوری که بدن دکترو نگا میکنه باعث میشه تن تو هم بلرزه

«اوه نگا کن... کاش میشد خودتو ببینی که چطور کونت با ولع انگشتمو میکشه تو خودش

مممم بهم بگو چقد منو میخوای داک.بگو»

خم میشه و نرمه گوش دکترو میذاره تو دهنش  
دکتر نفسشو میده تو و به زور میگه «مستر...»

ولی قبل از اینکه بتونه حرفشو تموم کنه انگشتای مستر مستقیم میخورن به پروستاتش و جیغ میزنه

مستر یه لبخند گنده ی شیطانی میزنه و میگه«بینگو.»

با دو ضربه دیگه دکتر یه ناله ی ضعیف میکنه و آبش خالی می پاشه رو شکمش و گردنش

مستر صورتشو به ظاهر پشیمون نشون میده و میگه«اوففف... قرار نبود اینطور شه...»  
ولی از روی نیش بازش مشخصه هدفش همین بود

موهای دکترو تو چنگش میگیره و سرشو میده عقب تا دسترسی داشته باشه به گردنش و شروع میکنه به لیس زدن کامش

لبتو بین دندونات میگیری و دیلدو رو درمیاری و میذاریش رو سوراخ کونت

همیشه این مرحله دردناکه... ولی چند ثانیه که تحملش کنی درست میشه

آروم آروم دیلدو رو بیرون و تو میکنی و ناله میکنی

«ا.ت، لوب» با صدای مستر به خودت میای

دیلدو رو تا ته فرو میکنی تو و پا میشی و لوب رو میذاری تو دست منتظر مستر

آرنجتو میذاری رو میز، خم میشی و دستتو رو دیلدو میذاری. درحالی که خودتو باهاش میفاکی با علاقه خیره میشی به دیک مستر

اونم متوجه نگاهت میشه و میذارتش تو دهنت

سرتو عقب جلو میکنی ولی مستر زود از دهنت درش میاره و لوب می ماله توش

دکتر به شکل غیرعادی ای بی حرکت و متیعه. کلی به مسترت افتخار میکنی تونسته اونم رو انگشتش بچرخونه... یه پوزخند کوچولو میزنی

وقتی جلوی چشمات کیر مستر داخل دکتر محو میشه ناله میکنی و دیلدو رو سریع تر تو خودت تکون میدی

مستر با اون دستش که هنوز لوب روشه کیر دکترو میگیره و شروع میکنه به مالیدنش

دکتر کاملا خسته به نظر میاد،ولی دیکش دوباره داره راست میشه. ناله های ساکت بیرون میده و کمرشو تکون میده تا تماس بیشتری با دیک مستر داشته باشه

مستر با اون یکی دستش گلوی دکترو میگیره و خم میشه دهن بازشو میذاره رو دهن دکتر،نمیشه بهش گفت بوس،چون رسما دارن دهن همدیگه رو لیس میزنن.  
دکتر ناله میکنه و سرشو بلندتر میکنه تا بهتر مسترو ببوسه. چونه ش خیس شده و لباش قرمز

نفستو حبس میکنی و دیلدو رو تو خودت تکون میدی.  
فاک،همه چیز درمورد این صحنه ی جلو روت تحریک کننده س. گردن دکتر داره زیر انگشتای مستر قرمزتر میشه،زبوناشون رو هم لیز میخورن و با هر حرکت که مستر به خودش میده بدن دکتر به عقب سر میخوره  
همه ی اینا باعث میشن برای بار دوم بیای.   
وقتی مستر صدای ناله تو میشنوه از لبای دکتر فاصله میگیره و سرشو خم میکنه سمتت. با دیدن ظاهر داغونت پوزخند میزنه

دکتر هنوز نفس نفس میزنه،اونم برمیگرده و با چشمای نیمه باز نگاهت میکنه.فاک خیلی جذابه

«بیا اینجا.» مستر بهت دستور میده،صاف میشه و میشینه ولی هنوز دیکش تا ته تو سوراخ دکتره. «پاهاتو بذار دو طرف شکم دکتر و روش خم شو»

دقیقا کاری که مستر دستورشو داد انجام میدی.  
مستر دیک دکترو میگیره و نوکشو میکشه رو کصت،بالا پایین، می چرخونه و یه کم فشار میده. تو و دکتر چشماتون گشاد میشه ولی قبل از اینکه چیزی بگید مستر دیک دکترو فرو میکنه تو سوراخت. هردوتون ناله میکنید. مستر هیسی میکشه و میگه:جذابه...»

خودتو پایین میبری و جا به جا میشی ولی مستر با گرفتن دوتا لپ کونت سر جا نگهت میداره و دیکشو جا میده رو سوراخ کونت. بعدبا یه حرکت سریع خودشو کامل توت جا میده

نفست حبس میشه.  
هم میسوزه هم زیادی پری حس میکنی الانه که بدنت از هم بپاشه.  
دکتر چشماشو میبنه و سرشو عقب میده،یه کم کمرشو بالا میده که باعث میشه دیکش بیشتر تو سوراخت تکون بخوره. جیغ میزنی و بدنت شل میشه میوفته رو دکتر.  
مستر بلندت میکنه و با یه یکی از بازوهاش نگهت میداره.

مستر زمزمه میکنه:الان بهتر میشه دارلینگ...همیشه دلم میخواست این حرکتو باهات امتحان کنم. قول میدم لذت ببری.»  
سرتو تکون میدی و سعی میکنی درست نفس بکشی و بدنتو ریلکس کنی تا دردت از بین بره

مستر شروع میکنه به حرکت کردن،دکتر یه نفس تند میکشه ولی درون دیواره هات دیک مستر به مال خودش برخورد میکنه. میبینی که اصلا عادلانه نیست همه ی لذتو اونا ببرن، پس خودتو جا به جا میکنی تا کاری کنی دیک دکتر دقیقا بیوفته رو جی اسپاتت  
بعد از مدت ها سکس با مستر و استفاده از دیلدو پیدا کردنش برات راحت شده

«اوه یس...» وقتی بالاخره پیداش میکنی ناله میکنی و بالاتنه تو هم جا به جا میکنی تا انگشتای مستر به ممه ت بخوره.  
مستر پیش خودش می خنده و یه سیلی میزنه به باسنت:هرزه ی خوب من.»

مستر دوباره حرکتشو از سر میگیره و بدون به هم زدن پوزیشن معرکه ای که برا خودت پیدا کردی شروع میکنه به محکم تلمبه زدن

دیگه درد زیادی حس نمیکنی؛دیدت تار شده.هردو سوراخت به شدت کش اومده ن،دیک هردوشون از نرمال بزرگتره.  
با هر حرکت دیک مستر به مال دکتر برخورد میکنه که باعث میشه تو و دکتر بلند ناله کنید

دکتر چشماشو یه کم باز میکنه و از لای مژه های روشنش بهت نگاه میکنه. از نوک گوشاش تا نیپلاش همه قرمز شده و با عرق برق میزنه. آه میکشی و خم میشی تا عرقی که از گردنش می چکه رو لیس بزنی.  
با حس کردن طعم متفاوت تایم لوردیش با لذت هوم می کشی و قسمتای بیشتری از پوستشو می چشی

«اوه...اوه ا.ت..» دکتر یه ناله ی خفه بیرون میده و باعث تعجبت میشه؛از وقتی وارد شدی حرفی باهات نزده.  
با خوشحالی به گاز گرفتن و لیس زدن گردن و سینه ش ادامه میدی.

داری به همین زودی به ارگاسمت نزدیک میشی. دلت میخواد نگهش داری چون میدونی تا مستر خودش نیاد دست از سر تو برنمیداره و باید تو اون حالت اُورسنستیو بینشون بمونی.

ولی زبان بدن دکتر هم نشون میده اونم کم کم داره نزدیک میشه؛این بهت امید میده که زیاد هم زود نیست و دیگه تلاش زیادی برای نگه داشتن ارگاسمت نمیکنی

دکتر تنش شدید می لرزه و زیرت وول میخوره تکون خوردن دیکش داخلت باعث میشه تو و مستر همزمان هیس بکشید

مستر وایمیسته و خطاب به دکتر میگه:اوه بیب،دوباره این کارو بکن.»  
می فهمی داره از دکتر میخواد کنترلو دستش بگیره و کلی مشتاق میشی. چهره ی پر از شهوت دکتر یه کم مضطرب میشه. خودتو جوری جاسازی میکنی که مطمئن باشی هنوز دیکش میخوره به قسمت حساس

دکتر دوباره برا امتحان موقعیتش تکون میخوره. مستر برا تشویقش هیس میکشه:آره خودشه بیب... ادامه بده.»

سرتو تکون میدی تا نشون بدی با مستر موافقی. خیلی حس بهتریه وقتی دکتر حرکت میکنه چون کصت خیلی حساستره.  
دکتر سعی میکنه تا میتونه با دستای بسته درست حرکت کنه و هم به جی اسپات تو بخوره هم به دیک مستر

وزنتو رو یه دستت میذاری و با اون یکی نیپلتو میگیری و بین انگشتات می مالیش...اگه همینطوری ادامه بدن قطعا میای...  
بعد از یه دقیقه مستر هم همزمان با دکتر شروع میکنه به تلمبه زدن. یه جیغ کوتاه میزنی و تعادلتو از دست میدی. هولی شت! با اینکه حرکاتشون محدوده ولی باز سه تاتون دارید به شدت کیف می کنید

«من دارم میام...» دکتر با یه صدای گرفته اخطار میده. سرتو تکون میدی،هم به معنی منم همینطور هم به معنیه اشکال نداره. ولی دکتر حرکاتشو آروم تر میکنه و میگه:ولی...»  
اون لحظه می فهمی منظورش چیه. کاندوم استفاده نکردید.  
برا یه لحظه سردت میشه. خودتو تا جایی که با دوتا دیک داخلت میتونی،به دکتر نزدیک میکنی و با یه لبخند غمگین زمزمه میکنی:اشکال نداره، من نمیتونم بچه دار شم.»

«اوه..» دکتر چشماش گشاد میشن و متوقف میشه. ولی مستر با اینکه شنیده،به تکون خوردن ادامه میده. دستاشو میکشه رو سینه هات و آروم گردن و موهاتو لمس میکنه. میدونی داره سعی میکنه آرومت کنه و این واقعا شادت میکنه.

پشتتو به سینه ش می چسبونی و با هق هق میگی:مستر...من میخوام بیام...لطفا!»  
«اوکی بیبی...برا مسترت بیا.»  
شنیدن این به اوج می رسوندت. یه ناله ی بلند میکنی،کل بدنت داغ شده و زیر شکمت تیر میکشه. هولی شت بهترین ارگاسم امروز بود!  
با تنگ شدن دیواره هات،مستر و دکتر رو هم به کلیمکسشون نزدیک میکنی

دکتر کمرش خم میشه و دیکشو بیشتر توت فرو میکنه،آه بلندی میکشی و خالی شدن آبشو داخلت حس میکنی.  
همون حرکت نهایی دکتر یه ضربه ی مستقیم از بین دیواره هات به دیک مستر میزنه و اونم داخلت میاد.  
یه نفس لرزون میکشی. زیادی از کام پر شدی،یه کم حالت تحوع داری

مستر خودشو ازت میکشه بیرون و دیک دکترو هم به آرومی درمیاره. یه هیس آروم میکشی،یه قطره اشک هم از چشمت میوفته. بخاطر سوزشیه که بین پاهاتو پر کرده،کاریش نمیشه کرد.  
مستر انگشتشو رو کصت میذاره و کام دکترو که ازت میریزه بیرون رو لبه هات پخش میکنه

بعدش با رضایت یه نگاهش بهش میندازه و با زبونش تمیزش میکنه.  
کمکت میکنه از میز بیای پایین. زانوهات سرخ و دردناک شدن.

«حالا میشه دستامو باز کنی؟» دکتر با خستگی طعنه میزنه. مستر میخنده و لبای دکترو محکم و طولانی می بوسه.

«من که همینطوری خیلیم راضیم.»

«مستر!» دکترچشماشو می چرخونه و دستاشو میذاره رو شکمش تا خستگیشون در ره. مستر یه بوس دیگه رو گونه ش میذاره و کمربندی که دور مچ دستای دکتر بودو باز میکنه

جا اینکه اکوارد اونجا وایسی و شیرین زبونیای مسترو نگا کنی میری سمت کیف سکس توی هات و دوتا پلاگ ازش درمیاری و سوراخاتو باهاشون میبندی. لباساتو از رو زمین برمیداری و میگی:من آم... به نظرم من بهتره برم تمیزکاری..» مستر یه سری برات تکون میده و تو تند میدوی سمت حموم.

دکتر میشینه رو میز و پاهاشو آویزون میکنه. یه هیس کوتاه میکشه و بدنشو به یه طرف متمایل میکنه تا وزنش رو کون خسته ش نباشه

مستر با نیش باز میپرسه:خـــب!از اتفاقی که الان افتاد پشیمونی،لاو؟» لباس زیرشو از رو زمین برمیداره و می پوشه.

دکتر چشم غره میره:نه... نیستم.» بعد یه لبخند میزنه که سریع با خجالت جایگزین میشه.

مستر میره جلوی دکتر که نشسته رو میز می ایسته و دستشو میکشه رو ران دکتر،وقتی به کمرش رسید همونجا نگهش میداره.  
دکتر به زمین نگاه میکنه پس مستر انگشتشو زیر چونه ش میذاره و مجبورش میکنه باهاش چشم تو چشم شه.

زمزمه میکنه:داری خجالت می کشی؟» سرشو خم میکنه و با علاقه به لبای دکتر خیره میشه. اینکه لپاش هنوز قرمزن خودش جواب مسترو میده. به نرمی با لباش لبای دکترو لمس میکنه و با لبخند میگه:انگار این دفعه ی اولمونه! قبلنا هم کردیم اینکارو، ثیتا.»

دکتر با شنیدن اسمش بهش چشم غره رفت

مستر با یه پوزخند کوچولو دکترو می بوسه. یادشه دکتر همیشه دوست داشت بعد از سکس کادل کنه یا بخوابه یا خلاصه هر رمانتیک بازی مزخرفی که هستو انجام بده. می خواست بعد از این دکتر دوباره اجازه بده با هم باشن پس یواش دستاشو دور دکتر پیچید و اونو به سینه ش چسبوند

دکتر اول یه کم شوکه شد ولی بعدش اونم مسترو بغل کرد.  
مستر نمیخواست دکتر بفهمه اونم داره از بغل کردن لذت میبره پس سریع فاصله گرفت و رفت سمت بقیه ی لباساش. تصمیم گرفت فعلا تا میره حموم همین کثیفا رو بپوشه.

تو بعد از این که خودتو تمیز کردی و یه لباس سبک پوشیدی راه افتادی به سمت کنسول روم تا ببینی هنوز اونجان یا نه.

«با این دختر بیچاره چی کار کردی؟» شنیدی دکتر گفت. پشت در وایمیستی چون مطمئنی دارن درمورد تو حرف میزنن. امروز دومین باره دزدکی گوش میدی بهشون

مستر جواب میده:منظورت چیه؟»

«حسی بهم میگه نازا بودنش مادرزادی نیست. مستر،چی کار کردی باهاش؟»

مستر چشماشو می چرخونه. صدای دکتر عصبانیه. قلبت از اینکه به فکرته تیر میکشه. دکتر و مستر به حدی متفاوتن نمیدونی چه حسی به تایم لوردا باشه باشی.

«خب کاری کردم نتونه حامله شه. واضح نیست؟»  
صدای ریلکس و بی اهمیتش دکترو عصبانی تر کرد.

«وات د فاک!»

«مشکلی نیست دکتر.» نمیدونی این شجاعتو از کجا آوردی که بپری وسط بحثشون. ولی میدونی این بین نظر تو مهم تره.

هردو برمیگردن سمتت. مستر اخم میکنه ولی بیشتر کنجکاوه تا خشن. آب دهنتو قورت میدی و میری نزدیک تر.

«جدی میگم. خب که چی که نمیتونم بچه دار شم؟مستر کسیه که بهم زندگی داده،اگه نبود منم نبودم. اگه اون منو اینطوری میخواد منم باهاش مشکلی ندارم. درضمن الان یه استرس کمتر دارم. لازم نیست بترسم که ممکنه حامله شم. پس کاملا اوکیم باهاش.»

دکتر چشماش غمگین میشن ولی بدون اینکه بحث کنه سرشو تکون میده و میره سراغ لباساش؛با اینکه دیگه قابل پوشیدن نیستن:/  
مستر میگه:اوه بیبی.» و میاد محکم بغلت میکنه.

قلبت محکم میزنه. نگاهی که تو چشماش بود وقتی که پشتش به دکتر بود،تا مغز استخونات به لرزه آوردتت. برخلاف لحنش و آغوشش، سرد و وحشی بود.

میدونی چیز خوبی در انتظارت نیست...ولی خب چیزیه که هست و تو با وجود وحشتی که بدنتو گرفته مشتاقشی...

**Author's Note:**

> هانائیل~


End file.
